A Farm of Yaoi
by Soren Shinigami
Summary: Ritsu is a cat, Takano is a dog. They both live in the same farm. A yaoi story with everyone from Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and Junjou Romantica as animals living in the same farm. My first yaoi story, hope you enjoy!
1. The case of the Cat and the Dog

**I wanted to try writing a yaoi. Everyone is an animal/human. This is my first one so please don't be so harsh. Enjoy!**

**Written by Soren Shinigami. I do not own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi or Jonjou Romantica.**

A Farm of Yaoi

Ritsu was born in a small pet shop. Every morning he would wake up, stretch and walk over to his best friend: Saga the dog. Saga was a bit older than he was but he was a cute puppy. When he woke up, his hair was a mess and his ears drooped down a bit. Ritsu loved that about him. The two were inseparable. Ritsu loved to spend the day snuggled up against Saga while they watched the humans pass by. They wanted to be adopted but they wanted to be together. One day however, one person came by the shop and bought Ritsu and only Ritsu. He left Saga behind and Ritsu hasn't seen him since. Ritsu woke up from his nap. He stretched and yawned. He was the farm cat and he went to walk around what he considered his territory. He lived in a farm that wasn't very far from the main town where the farmer delivers his goods. Ristu's job in the farm was to rid the place of small pests. Mice weren't his favorite thing to eat, in fact, he _hated _eating mice. Whenever pests came by, he'd snatch them up and throw them out of the farm. He walked on the fence while watching the other animals living their lives on the farm. On the farm was Kisa the cow, Misaki the bunny, Nowaki the crow, Hiroki the donkey, Chiaki the sheep, Hatori the tiger (why a farm needs a tiger no one knows but this farm has one), and Miyagi the bull. Ritsu was called by his master and he went to see what he wanted. "Ritsu, I decided we needed more help around the farm…soooo…I got you a new friend!" A dog stepped forth. "I'd like to present Takano!" Ritsu hissed, he was still a cat, he wasn't too fond of dogs. He walked away and went to lie on the grassy fields. Ristu lay down and prepared to take a nap in the sunny field when he felt a shadow looming above him. It was the dog. "Excuse me, but you're blocking the sun." The dog didn't respond but kept staring down at the cat. "Move!" …Still no response. Ritsu got up to push him away when Takano pulled Ritsu by his shirt collar and kissed him. Ritsu was in shock and when he finally got to his senses, he tried pushing Takano away. Takano finally broke the kiss to breathe. "Wha-what the hell are you doing!?" "I found you." "Huh? I'm sorry but I thing you have me confused for someone else, I don't know you and I never met you." "…you don't remember me?" "…no…should I?" A silence fell between them. "…I used to be Saga Masamune…My owner renamed me as Takano Masamune." Ritsu then tried to remember…_Saga…Saga…Sa...ga? _"S-saga!?" "Now you remember? You left me in the pet shop a long time ago. I had several owners trying to find you, now I found you. I won't let you go until you love me." "Wait…what?" "You heard me." He walked back to the farm house. "Wait!"Ritsu chased after him but tripped on a rock. "Like I said, I'm not letting you get away again, I'm going to make you love me." He disappeared inside the farm house. Ritsu sighed, although he was happy to see him again, he never expected his childhood friend to love him. This is going to be hell. 


	2. The case of the Tiger and the Sheep

**Hey! Another chapter of A Farm of Yaoi! Ch 2! Instead of focusing on Ritsu and Hatori, We're focusing at Hatori and Chiaki. Hope you enjoy!**

**Written by Soren Shinigami. I do not own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi or Jonjou Romantica.**

One week passed. Takano stalked Ritsu while he walked around the farm. Takano immediately became the head of the farm. He was the bravest animal to protect the animals from any harm. Although Hatori was pretty strong himself, he didn't want to leave his best friend, Chiaki. Hatori was mistaken as a little kitten when he was little and brought to the farm. The owner loved the "kitty" so much, he could never bring himself to rid himself of the tame tiger he had come to love as a pet.

When Hatori was brought to the farm he was alone. He had no friends and many of the animals feared him because he was indeed a tiger. However, one ignorant little fragile animal had no fear walking up to him and becoming his best friend. That was Chiaki. Chiaki was just a little sheep who saw Hatori all by himself and went over to him to be his friend. As they grew, Hatori was able control himself around the little animals on the farm, especially Chiaki. He was always gentle and never harmed a thing.

Over the years, Hatori felt a deep attachment to Chiaki. Chiaki was oblivious to the obvious signs of Hatori's love for him.

"Tori! Let's play a game!" "What game?" "Hunters! Let's play Hunters!" Hatori's eye twitched. Anything but Hunters. Hunters was a game they played as children. It's just as the name implies, one hunts the other. Sometimes Hatori would hunt down Chiaki but he was extremely careful when hunting Chiaki, while Chiaki was able to go full force on him. Chiaki on the other hand, would tackle, punch, kick and push Hatori around. No matter how hard Chiaki hit him, he would never lose his temper or seek revenge.

Hatori didn't like the game so much because he thought it to be foolish, but today, he had an idea. "I don't want to play" "EHHH?! Why not Tori?" Hatori never refused to play with him. "I'll play with you if do whatever I ask." "Deal!" Chiaki didn't care what he was getting himself into, he just wanted to play.

Hatori nodded and got ready. Chiaki squealed in happiness and ran off. Hatori waited…ten...nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…he ran after Chiaki. Chiaki had a head start and he ran across the field trying to run away from Hatori. Hatori, being the wild animal he is, easily caught up to him. Chiaki tried making some sharp turns to shake him off but just as he turned, Hatori pounced on him, pinning him to the ground.

Chiaki was laughing "Alright, you won Tori, now please get off." "…no" "EHH?' Chiaki tried to het Hatori off but he wouldn't budge. "Tori!" "…did you forget about your promise?" "…oh…sorry" "…Chiaki…I…" "STOP!" Ritsu tripped on Hatori and fell. Takano was following Ritsu around the farm, demanding Ritsu to love him. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hatori sighed and let go of Chiaki.

Ritsu kept yelling at Takano to leave him alone. Chiaki was watching and laughing at the scene. Hatori kept watching Chiaki and he sighed again.

Well…maybe next time.


	3. The case of the Cow and the Horse

**Konichiwa! Another chapter of A Farm of Yaoi! Ch 3! Today, we're focusing on Kisa and Yukina. Last time, I said "Ritsu and Hatori", I meant "Ritsu and TAKANO", I"M SO SORRY! I'm making so many typos. Anyways, here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**Written by Soren Shinigami. I do not own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi or Junjou Romantica.**

Kisa sighed as he walked around the field. He had enough. He hated this farm. He was bought from a different farm. When he was in that farm, there were plenty of beautiful animals he would be around. Stallions, bulls, any animal that was strong and looked beautiful he would spend the night at their stall. But here, he felt alone and no one here really, REALLY interested.

But that soon changed.

The owner recently bought a new animal and today was the day the animal would arrive. Kisa sat on the fence, looking at the truck that carried the new animal. No one on the farm knew what animal he was…but they secretly hoped it wasn't another tiger.

The truck opened and everyone leaned in anticipation. Finally, the man stepped out...and Kisa's heart raced. A horse! A…beautiful, sparkly, stallion was the new addition to the farm.

A week passed since his arrival…some of the other animals were able to speak to him freely but Kisa couldn't. He would hide behind the fence or a tree just looking at the beautiful creature. He couldn't approach him…what would he say? Although he really loved his face, he was too shy to go up to him…why was this?

He really wanted to say something to him…but he couldn't without chickening out.

Kisa was spying on that wonderful stallion again but just as he was going to leave, his tail got caught in the fence and he couldn't get it out. He went to the other side of the fence to pull it out but it was badly caught within the boards of the fence. He kept pulling until the boards gave way and he flew back. He knocking into someone and he groaned as he got up. the other person groaned in pain and Kisa froze when he saw who he knocked into.

The horse helped Kisa get up and Kisa apologized like crazy. "It's ok, I'm not hurt too badly, what about you?" "Huh? Uh…I'm fine but my tail hurts a lot. It got caught in the fence and I tried pulling it out but the fence broke and I crashed into you." The horse grabbed his tail and started gently stroking it. Kisa blushed. "I know you've been stalking me" "W-what?" "Sorry, but I can easily tell, lots of animals and humans stare at me a lot sooo…it's like I gained a sense when I can tell someone's staring. Kisa blushed.

"Sorry…it's weird that a guy's staring at you…isn't it?" "Nah, not really, it's happened before." Kisa blushed, it made sense…after all, he was a beautiful stallion. "I'm Yukina by the way, what's your name?" "…Kisa" "Really? You're such a cute little cow, how old are you? I'm 21." "…30" "Eh?" "…I'm 30" "WHAT? NO WAY? HOW CAN YOU LOOK SO YOUNG?" "Uh…" "Anyways, this seems like a nice peaceful farm, I look forward to hanging out with you." Kisa blushed and looked down. "Y-yeah…" Yukina saw his expression. He grabbed Kisa's face and brought it close to his…closer…closer…"STOP!" Kisa regained his senses and pushed Yukina away. Ritsu was walking nearby the broken fence and Takano kept chasing after him. Kisa ran off, his face completely red.

Yukina sighed, what just came over him?


	4. The case of the Puppy and the Kitty

**Hello! Another chapter of A Farm of Yaoi! Ch 4! This is a little off track from starting the other pairings but I think we need just a little break. You'll see what I mean. Hope you enjoy!**

**Written by Soren Shinigami. I do not own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi or Jonjou Romantica.**

It was a normal day in the pet shop. Ritsu looked over at the new puppy: Saga. He looked at his papers the first moment he could. He's been spying on that new puppy ever since he arrived. He felt a constant thumping in his heart and his face became flushed. He loved him…but he was too shy to go up and confess.

Saga knew the puppy was watching him…but he would have nothing to do with him. That kitten understood nothing. He probably lived his whole life in the pet shop.

A day came where the two bumped into each other while walking around their cage in the store. Ritsu looked up at the puppy after being knocked down. Saga helped him up and he confessed. Saga froze…_he knows nothing…he's just some pampered prince…_

But the two stuck together.

Ritsu, although nervous, tried to calm himself when around Saga. Saga knew he was nervous but he didn't like how the little kitty didn't know anything about life outside.

Saga saw all the other animals get adopted and he hated all of them. He heard some people talking about adopting Ritsu.

"Saga-senpai! Did you hear? I'm gonna be-" "I know." "…aren't you happy for me?" "…no" "…why not? Having a home is a great privilege." "…that's a lie." "What? No it isn-" "SHUT UP! You know nothing about having a home or me! Why do you love me? Why do you insist having a home is great when you don't know a damn thing about the world outside?" Saga let out what burdened his heart. Ritsu was surprised at Saga's outburst and ran away from him.

For a few days, Ritsu hid somewhere in the shop, as to not get adopted. The manager tried to find him but he was gone. Saga, heard about his disappearance and went to look for him. He was able to track Ritsu down by following his scent. Ristu was thinner than before and hiding in the air ducts. He was dirty and his face was tear stained. "…Ritsu…" "Saga-senpai? What are you doing here?" "Looking for you, the store owner is looking for you." "…I don't want to go." "But…you're owners…" "…Senpai…I really don't want to go, I don't want to leave you…and you're right, I don't know what life is like outside."

Saga stared at the little kitty. "…I didn't mean that…I…went through something no other animal should go through." He took off his shirt. Ritsu's eyes widened at the sight.

Saga's chest had a horrible scar. It was huge and ran down his chest. "W-what…" "I was previously owned by a sweet couple. Things went downhill after they parted. The man was so angry at his wife leaving that he nearly destroyed everything in the house. He tried to kill me…and I left for dead. If the owner of the pet shop didn't find me when he did, I probably wouldn't have made it…" "…I'm sorry."

Saga hugged Ritsu and the two were embracing. At that moment, Ritsu's adopters decided to adopt another kitty. Ritsu and Saga stayed in the vents and fell asleep.

Takano was asleep in the fields after chasing down Chiaki from running away. Damn wolves…

Ritsu noticed Takano sleeping and he went closer… He lifted Takano's shirt…sure enough the scar was still there.

Ritsu looked around…nobody… He lied down next to Takano and cuddled next to him. He remembers that terrible scar and he felt sorry for Takano.

"…what are you doing?" "EH? N-nothing!" Ritsu tried to scramble away from Takano but he held Ritsu tightly to prevent him from escaping. "Let go!" "No." "Why not!"

_Say you love me again…Ritsu._


	5. The case of the Donkey and the Crow

**Hello again! Another chapter of A Farm of Yaoi! Ch 5! Introducing...Nowaki and Hiroki! The other couples that are mentioned so far are here as well! And it's 2015! HAPPY NEW YEAR! ^^ Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**Written by Soren Shinigami. I do not own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi or Junjou Romantica.**

_COCK-A-DOODLE DOO!_

Hiroki groaned. He HATED that crow. That damn rooster can go die in hell. He woke up and scratched himself behind his ears. He got up, completely cranky and not at all ready to tackle the day. He stretched and went to the field.

Hiroki lied done on the field and chewed on a blade of grass. He was actually going out with that damn rooster…He wasn't sure how to go about with him though…

When Hiroki came to the farm after being bought from another farm, he had a terribly broken heart. He was in love with a man, and he didn't return his feelings, instead, that said man yearned for someone he couldn't have. Nowaki noticed and tried filling that void. Nowaki said he loved him…but…he was always separated from Hiroki.

Work, work, work. That's all Nowaki does. He's waking up the animals, then the farm owner, and he goes around the farm, doing rounds and checking up on everyone's health.

Hiroki was always left alone and Nowaki rarely went to see him. Hiroki was left alone in his stall, wondering if Nowaki would show up.

Hiroki stared at the clouds… _This can't work…we barely see each other as it is…and…the only one hurting about this is me…It can't go on like this…_

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki went over to Hiroki.

Hiroki pretended not to hear him and tried to walk away but Nowaki hugged him from behind.

"Hiro-san! I was calling out for you, didn't you hear me?" "Sorry, but I didn't." "Aww, anyways Hiro-san, I want to take you out to the meadow tonight." "Tonight? Why?" "Tonight a comet is flying past and I want to see it with Hiro-san!" "…Alright"

Nowaki kissed his cheek and went off to finish his duties. Hiroki touched his kissed cheek, _in the end, I can't help but agree to everything he asks…_

That night, a few animals snuck out of the barn (or house, like Ritsu and Takano did) to see the starry sky and comet. Hiroki sat next to Nowaki as he gazed into the starry sky. Hiroki looked around, he saw lots of the others nearby.

Hatori was in the back with Chiaki siting his shoulders. Kisa was sitting alone but made a few glances towards Yukina, while Yukina was staring at the starry sky. _It looks as if he's more sparkly because of the stars. _Hiroki shuddered, _he's way too sparkly for his own good._ Takano, believe it or not, was sitting on top of Ritsu. Ristu was struggling the whole way as to not go with Takano so…Takano used force to make him stay. It seemed like Ritsu said something that made Takano's ears perk up. Ritsu was slightly blushing and Takano got off of Ritsu and held…his…hand… Hiroki looked away, blushing.

Nowaki put an arm around Hiroki and pulled him close, and the two stayed like that, staring at the cosmic wonders.


	6. The case of the Bunny and the Panda

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry for the delayed chapter, it took a while. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**Written by Soren Shinigami. I do not own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi or Jonjou Romantica.**

A Farm of Yaoi

The farmer had recently bought a new animal…again. There was a sale on animals recently and a lot of farmers just had to get some new pets at these ridiculously low prices. The delivery truck came in and all the animals went to see who was their new comrade. Out of the truck stepped out a very strange animal. He had black spots over his eyes and had two small ears sticking on top of his head. He also had a small fluffy ball of fur for a tail.

The farmer smiled and told his pets that he was now in a "Protect the Pandas" agency, and their new comrade, Usagi, was a panda.

Misaki the bunny saw Usagi step out of the truck…he looked sort of irritated.

The animals dispersed and went on to their usual activities while Misaki stayed behind. He wanted to welcome the new animal to their farm to make him feel more at home.

He went up to the panda and smiled, "Hello! Welcome to our farm! I'm Misaki." "…" "…uhhhh" Misaki didn't know what else to say but then he got an idea: "Want me to give you a tour?" "…sure" Misaki took Usagi's hand "Come with me!" and led him around.

Misaki showed Usagi the fields, the barn, the farmhouse and a small secret meadow. It was in the forest surrounding the small fenced farm. The meadow had a small creek running through it and hundreds of flowers decorated the small meadow. "I love to go here when I need to be alone." "Why?" "Sometimes I feel like I'm alone and I'm insecure of myself…I'm just a small bunny that no one notices. I've always been alone…but here, I feel at peace, feeling the cool breeze and watching the clouds sail by."

The two sat in silence in the small meadow, listening to the creek, feeling the breeze and watching the soft clouds pass them. "…you know…it's nice here." Usagi said, breaking the silence between them. "Really? You think so too?" "Yeah…but only when I'm with you." "W-what?" "You're the only one here who gave a damn about how I felt being in a new place. You did this to make me feel more comfortable here right?" Misaki blushed "W-well…I had hoped to-" he stopped when Usagi leaned over to him and kissed his cheek and whispered, "thank you"

Usagi stood up and left. Misaki was left in the meadows blushing over what had happened.


	7. The case of the Bunny and the Panda 2

**Hello! I'm back! I haven't updated this in a long time, and I'm sorry. I've been busy. Anyways, a continuation of Misaki and Usagi. Enjoy!**

**Written by Soren Shinigami. I do not own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi or Junjou Romantica.**

A Farm of Yaoi

Misaki finally returned to his senses and ran to find Usagi. He found him chewing on bamboo. Misaki, face still blushing, went up to him. "What is it?" Usagi asked him. "I…uh…why…" Misaki couldn't form any words. Usagi noticed his blushing face and pulled him down to kiss him a second time. Misaki, flustered and speechless, was completely paralyzed. He made no move to push him away or break the kiss. When the kiss finished, Usagi pulled Misaki close and hugged him.

"W-wha-" Misaki stuttered.

"…I like you."

"What?" Misaki blushed to a deeper shade of red.

"…You actually gave a damn about me…thank you." Misaki was quiet, sill blushing. "I was alone too…I was always alone, being treated as something special and being few of my kind…everyone treats you as if you're too delicate to touch or reach out to…yet you, a little bunny, came up to a lonely panda like me and made me feel as someone cares." "All I did was try to welcome you and make you feel at home…" "No one ever tried to do that to me…thank you. "You're welcome." "Because you care about me, I'm not letting you go. "Eh? What?" "You're mine. End of story. You're mine to hold and cherish." Misaki's face became fully red. "B-but-"

He was cut off by Usagi's lips kissing his. He couldn't escape, Usagi held him close and didn't allow him to leave. His lips were soft against his and although his hold was strong, it was very gentle. As if HE was the delicate, endangered animal. Not Usagi. Misaki closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss.

The kiss ended and Usagi lay down on the grass, pulling Misaki down with him. They both lay on the grass, Usagi holding him. The sun started to set and they watched the sky go from a passionate red to a calming dark blue. The moon came up and the stars started to shine. They were there for hours, not saying a word as they enjoyed each other's company.

Usagi yawned and fell asleep, still keeping a firm grasp around Misaki. Misaki didn't try to leave. He couldn't explain it but he enjoyed being close to the panda. He loved being by his side and his heart pounded in his chest. Misaki kissed Usagi's cheek and fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
